User talk:Alexzanderdavs
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 15:04, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Making articles better I would suggest using spellcheck and formatting your pages with templates and headers and whatnot. -KidVegeta (talk) What's up Dude! And to answer your question on Brizzard, he is stronger than strong. You don't acquire 3/4 of the universe by being just strong. I don't know his extact power level yet but expect it to be higher than Kid Buu.. think of it as Frieza will be in the new DBZ movie plus 100,000,000. Almost every main character in my story will be stronger than Goku at the End of DBZ, as they'll face stronger enemies. Also, can you add a signature when you post on different user pages so that I can know that it is from you as I didn't at first when you posted on my page. But keep up the good work MajinGogito (talk) 07:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I think that Aang would give Brizzard a run for his money but Brizzard would take this one. I mean, Brizzard's Final Form 100% isn't shown in the actual story as he becomes to weak to maintain his final form after he defuses from Buuzard. But if he did, he would most likely have demolished Super Saiyan God Tharos if given enough time since SSG wears off after a set time limit. Almost everytime they fought, Brizzard would nearly kill Tharos and his friends until Tharos achieved some crazy transformations and techniques. Plus, he hatred for Saiyans would make her less merciless and more powerful as he will try his hardest to kill the monkey. But Aang stands a chance. I also didn't count Aang's SSj5 form, as I don't count it as Canon. ~ MajinGogito (talk) 02:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Currently, only the first few chapters of the first saga, the Daikon Saga is up. I will probably not do the comics (manga) for it as the story is in Drama format. I may adapt it into manga version but that'll take a while. I will also update the story later on today. - MajinGogito (talk) 18:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Tharos... hence the name DBZ: Legend of Tharos. He is a full-blood Saiyan and just look him up on this website. MajinGogito (talk) 20:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Maps hey you wanna help build a new series called Dragon Ball Gods Among Us hmu user:Yami444 was the one who asked you. -KidVegeta (talk) Put two brackets on each side of the name (example, Ledas becomes Ledas). -KidVegeta (talk) on the right of the page Dragon World You need to type in the actual pagename. Topaz's page name is Topaz (ULT). So you make the link by typing Topaz (ULT). -KidVegeta (talk) I didn't change anything. I don't know what you want me to do, if you want me to do anything. -KidVegeta (talk) , |text=I just added a few categories relevant to your page, that is what you're supposed to do }} Great job! -KidVegeta (talk) I removed his property tag. Don't know what you mean by adding context though. -KidVegeta (talk) Great job. I'm still not sure what you mean by contents for ataps. -KidVegeta (talk) That's automatically generated when you have four or more headers on a page. -KidVegeta (talk) If I lock a page, you won't be able to edit it (only admins would be able to). -KidVegeta (talk) Fanon Canon , User:Yami444 |text= Take a look at the Fanon Canon Page }} DBF/SWF proud of u -KidVegeta (talk) Deletions I have deleted the pages you requested. -KidVegeta (talk)